Rena Ryuugu
Rena Ryuugu erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, (damals Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, dieser täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Gegenüber niedlich aussehenden Gegenständen hat sie eine große Schwäche – jedoch werden diese von den anderen meist nicht als sonderlich niedlich empfunden. Bei Bedrohung greift Rena häufig zu einer Machete, welche ihre Freunde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Sie kam vor einem Jahr aus ''Ibaraki'' nach Hinamizawa zurück, da es dort mehrere Mordfälle die Rena betreffen gab. Seit dem sie zurückgekehrt ist, legt sie ihren wirklichen Namen Reina (礼奈) ab und gibt sich einen neuen Namen Rena, mit diesem sie sich seitdem nur Vorstellt, um von ihrer Vergangenheit abzulenken und für sich selbst einen Punkt zu setzen, ihr Leben zu ändern. Vergangenheit in Ibaraki thumb|225pxRena lebte vor einen Jahr im Vorort von Ibaraki. Nach den Ermittlungen, wurde sie kurz bevor sie nach Hinamizawa kam, vom Schulunterricht verwiesen. Denn damals ging sie durch die Schule und zerbrach dort alle Fenster mit einen Baseballschläger. Dort gab es eigentlich auch Opfer. Drei männliche Schüler, mit denen Rena befreundet war, wurden von einem Schläger nieder geschlagen. Aber weder die Schule noch die Opfer machten Anzeige, deshalb gab es keine Gerichtsverhandlung. Es scheint das die, die in den Vorfall verwickelt waren, nichts darüber preisgeben wollten. Eines der Opfer hat einen bleibenden Schaden an den Auge. Er hat nicht nur keine Anzeige erstattet, sondern auch nicht darüber geredet. Danach hat Rena einen Psychologen besucht. Sie bekam Medikamente und psychologische Betreuung. In den Akten ist eine Aufname von Renas Gesprächen. Darauf hört man sehr oft den Namen Oyashiro-sama. Sie sagte, dass er noch immer jede Nacht an ihrem Bett steht und auf ihr starrt. Daraufhin zog sie nach Hinamizawa. Rena ist keine Außenstehende. Oishi überprüfte die Unterlagen der Stadt. Die Ryuugu Familie lebte in Hinamizawa. Sie zogen nach Ibaraki als Rena zur Grundschule ging. Familie & Oyashiro-sama Renas Eltern sind beide Modedesigner. Zum Wohle ihrer Mutter (Karriere) zogen sie nach Ibaraki. Doch schon bald begann Ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit einem Mitarbeiter, den Rena nur ein paarmal traf. Allgemein fand sie ihn ganz okay, obwohl sie die Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter nicht wirklich verstand. Bis ihre Mutter sie darum bat mit ihr und ihren neuen Mann mit zukommen, um eine neue Familie zu gründen. Und schon bald war ihre Mutter von ihren neuen Mann schwanger. Sie plante Renas Vater zu verlassen. Ihr Vater war am Boden zerstört und Rena fing an sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Durch diese Schuld wurde sie schon fast verrückt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fing sie an ihre Mutter zu verachten und sagte, dass sie, sie nie wieder sehen will. Rena begann sich zu ritzen, um das "schmutzige Blut" ihrer Mutter loszuwerden. Diese aufgekratzten Wunden stellte sie sich mit Maden gefüllt vor. Sie fing an sich gewalttätig und unberechenbar zu verhalten. In ihrer Schule in Ibaraki zerschlug sie fast alle Fenster und wurde schließlich ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Drei von ihren männlichen Mitschülern wurden verletzt, obwohl es einige Anhaltspunkte dafür gab, dass sie die Anstifter des Vorfalls waren. Später behauptete sie das, dass was aus ihrem Zustand brach, ein Zeichen von Oyashiro-sama war, der ihr später sagte: "Wenn du leben willst, wäre der einzige Weg sicher zu sein, zurück nach Hinamizawa zu gehen". Daraufhin zog Rena mit ihr Vater zurück nach Hinamizawa. Da ihr Geburtsname "Reina" war, änderte sie ihn als Neuanfang, in Rena. Ironischerweise sind Rina und Renas Vornamen identisch, mit Ausnahme des Vokals. "Rena" dass von dem Namen "Reina" abgeleitet wurde, bedeutet ihrer Meinung nach so viel wie das Gute und die unbefleckte Seite. Möglicherweise erinnert sie Rina an die schlechten Erfahrungen in Ibaraki. Ihre Erfahrung mit Oyashiro-sama erzählte sie Satoshi Houjou, da er mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, begann Rina Mamiya eine Affäre mit Renas Vater. Doch dies hielt nicht lange, da Rena im Restaurant Angel Mort ein Gespräch zwischen Rina und Teppei Houjou mitbekam, in dem es um ihren Vater ging. Rina meinte es mit ihrer Beziehung zu Renas Vater nicht ernst, das einzige was sie wollte war sein Geld. Rena versucht alles um ihren Vater zu schützen. In "ihrem" Schrottplatz traf sie auf Rina, die ihr erzählte sie sei schwanger von ihrem Dad, dies weckte in Rena Erinnerungen von ihrer Mutter auf, da sie von einem Mitarbeiter schwanger war. Bei dieser Aussage stieg Wut in ihr auf, um sie schlug Rina mit einer Eisenstange Tod, später führte sie Teppei zum Schrottplatz, den sie dort auch umbrachte, da er mit Rina unter einer Deckte steckte. Nicht lange danach überträgt Miyo dies in ihrem "Sammelalbum". Kurz bevor Miyo gestorben ist, übergab sie das ihre Notizbücher Rena. Diese Notizen wurden selbst von ihr verfasst. Darin steht viel über Oyashiro-sama und sein Fluch. Rena begann sich nach diese Notizen zu richteten. Es kam schon so weit das Rena ihre Mitschüler in der Schule als Geisel nahm und damit drohte alle umzubringen. Sie besaß sozusagen die ganze Schule (Sie platzierte am Schuldach eine Bombe). Jedoch konnte Keiichi eingreifen und sie mit einem Kampf, den Rena gewann, stoppen. Schrottplatz thumb|170pxDie meiste Zeit verbringt Rena auf ihren Lieblingsplatz, den Schrottplatz. Dort spielt sie meistens "Schatzsuche" im Müllhaufen. Bei diesem Spiel findet sie so einiges wie zum Beispiel ein Geräteschuppen, Beil, Hippe, Zuckerrohr, Messer, Magazine und Sonstiges. Rena bezeichnet diesen Platz als ihr Geheimversteck und "ihr zweites Haus", denn dort wohnt sie bzw. verbringt die Zeit in "ihrem" kaputten Wohnwagen. Als Keiichi zu ihr sagte, dass es Müll sei reagierte sie beschützend und sagte dass es kein Müll ist, denn für ihr ist es ein Berg voller Schätze. Sie kennt den Platz schon so gut, dass sie weiß, wenn neuer Müll da ist. Doch der Schrottplatz ist auch ein Ort, an dem mehrere Morde stattfanden, die Rena begann. Als sie mitbekam dass Rina die Beziehung zu ihren Vater nicht ernst nahm und nur sein Geld wollte, stieg Wut in Rena auf. Als sie die Gelegenheit bekam und sich Rina auf dem Schrottplatz aufhielt, kämpften die beiden gegeneinander, dabei schlug Rena sie mit einer Eisenstange Tod. Etwas später lockte Rena Teppei zum Schrottplatz, da er mit Rina unter einer Deckte steckte. Rena zögerte nicht lange und brachte ihn mit einer Machete um. Zitat *"Es ist so süß, ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!" *"Omochiikaeri ''~!"'' (Ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!) * "Kana? Kana?" (Ich frage mich, ich frage mich?) *"USO DA!" (übersetzt: "Lügner!") *"Gefunden, Keiich-kun ..." - Zu Keiichi Maebara *"Keine Sorge, ich nehme das stumpfe Ende des Messers." - Zu Rika Furude. *"Ich bin die einzige, die dir helfen kann, Keiichi. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du transferriert wirst..." - Zu Keiichi Maebara. *"Freunde sind nicht mehr als die Menschen, mit denen du spaßige Zeiten verbringst. Aber wenn diese Zeiten hart werden, gibt es niemanden mehr, der für dich da ist." Aussehen thumb|220px|Renas Schuluniform.Rena hat rotes (im Anime eher Oranges), kurzes Haar, diese einen Bobschnitt ähnelt. Sie hat blaue große Augen, doch wenn sie sauer wird, werden diese kleiner, dunkler und ihre Pupillen ähneln die einer Katze. In ihrer Schulzeit, trägt sie eine typische Sailor Fuku (Eine Art Schuluniform), mit einer gelben Krawatte. weiße Socken und dunkelbraunen Schuhen. An ihren freien Tagen, trägt sie ein weißes Kleid mit einer lila Fliege, Schärpe und eine weiße Kappe. Dazu trägt sie Oberschenkel-hohe schwarze Socken mit braunen kniehohen Stiefeln. Badekleidung: thumb|220pxKeiichi Maebara meinte in der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass Rena einen gewagten Bikini trägt. Sie sieht ein wenig verlegen aus, aber das sei ja der beste Teil. Keiichi konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn er ihr errötetes Gesicht sah. Rena trug einen einfachen, gelben Bikini. 30 Jahre später - Rena (45) In der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in Folge 1 "Erwachendes Unglück Kapitel 1 - Fangen spielen", erscheint Rena als Erwachsene Frau in einem lila Anzug. Sie trug immer noch die gleiche Frisur, jedoch waren ihre Haare hinten ein bisschen länger. Zudem scheint sie auch viel größer geworden zu sein (als Teenager war sie das 2. größte Mädchen in der Klasse). Als Oishi sie aufgrund der Hinamizawa Katastrophe befragte, konnte man erkennen, dass sie wenige Zentimeter größer als er und Mamoru war. Charakter & Zusammenhänge Rena scheint ein süßes und freundliches Mädchen zu sein, obwohl es sich in bestimmten Situationen dramatisch ändern kann. Zum Beispiel wenn sie von jemanden angelogen wird, reagiert sie sehr sauer und gibt meistens ein lautes "Uso da" (übersetzt: Lügner) von sich. Sie ist ist der Lage durch den Blick der Leute zu sehen, ob der jenige die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre Persönlichkeit wieder und sie wird wie jedes mal etwas hohlköpfig. Rena ist fähig, besonders wenn sie wütend ist, ziemlich erschreckend und gefährlich zu werden bzw. wirken. Doch man kann Rena sehr leicht einschüchtern. In Minagoroshi-hen, als die Clubmitglieder und Freunde versuchen Satoko vor den missbrachen ihres Onkels Teppei Houjou zu schützen, sprechen sie mit dem Oberhaupt der Sonozaki Familie, Oryou um eine Zustimmung zu bekommen. Keiichi gab es schon fast auf mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, doch Rena sprach mit Oryou weiter und schaffte es eine Zustimmung zu bekommen. Rena war höchstwahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund dieser Zustimmung. Keiichi nennt sie oft die "stille, blaue Flamme, die lautlos brennt", dieser Satz bezieht sich auf ihre Fähigkeit, immer unglaublich mächtig zu wirken, auch wenn es hart auf hart kommt, trotz ihrer mädchenhaften und scheinbar "Hohlköpfigkeiten" Persönlichkeit. thumb|220pxMion und Rena werden oft feindselig gegenüber Menschen, die nicht an Oyashiro-samas Fluch glauben, dargestellt. Da sie denken, dass der richtige Körper von Oyashiro-sama vorhanden ist. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen widerspricht Rena ihren starken Glauben als Miyo Takano ihr, einige Notizen über die Existenz von Parasiten, die Entstehung von dem Hinamizawa Syndrom und einem außerirdischen Raumschiff übergab. Warum sie ihr glaube so schnell änderte ist unbekannt. Es wird angedeutet, dass Rena sich schuldig fühlt, dass sie Satoshi (bevor er verschwand) nicht bei seinen Problemen zugehört hatte. Um diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen, bittet sie Keiichi darume seine Probleme ihr zu erzählen. Da Keiichi bereits halluzinierte und dachte das Rena ihn bedrohen würde, kam sie nicht an ihm heran und etwas später starb er. Wahrscheinlich schob sie sich auch dafür die Schuld in die Schuhe. In der ersten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, erscheint Rena voller Verzweiflung, Leid, Depression und Angst, nachdem sie eine der wenigen überlebenden im Dorf Hinamizawa war. Rena ist in der Lage in einen "Kawaii Modus" zu gelangen. In diesen Modus wird sie von dingen, die sie niedlich bzw. süß findet angezogen. Dabei spürt sie das Bedürfnis, egal in welcher Situation, etwas das sie süß findet, mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Sobald sie im Kawaii Modus ist, ist sie extrem, unmenschlich stark, zum Beispiel als sie Rika sehr leicht hochheben konnte. Dieser Kawai Modus wird oft, bei den Club Straf Spiel Outfits, ausgelöst. Satoko und Rika haben bemerkt, dass wenn Rena sich in diesem Modus befindet, sehr laut ist oder sich sehr auffallend verhält. Dies bringt meistens Rena zu einem großen Vorteil in Club Wettbewerben. Es ist sehr schwer Rena zu beruhigen. Beziehungen Keiichi Maebara: Schon seit Beginn der Serie sind Rena und Keiichi sehr eng befreundet und ihre Beziehung wird von vielen diskutiert. Obwohl sie sehr gute Freunde sind, stellen sie sich in vielen Club Aktivitäten gegeneinander. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen kämpften sie auf dem Dach der Hinamizawa Schule gegen einander und nur Keiichi konnte sie aufhalten. Während sie zusammen zur Schule gehen flirtet und schwerzt Keiichi ab und zu mal mit ihr oder macht sich über sie lustig. Es wird gezeigt das Rena sich sehr um Keiichi kümmert. Shion hält Rena für eine Rivalin für Mion, da ihre Schwester Mion auch viel für ihn empfindet. In der letzten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, gesteht Rena Keiichi ihre Gefühle. Doch ob sie es nur durch den Einfluss der Steine des Einklangs sagte oder ernste meinte ist unbekannt. Mion Sonozaki: Seit Anfang der Serie sind Mion und Rena die besten Freundinnen. Sie erzählen sich vieles und helfen sich oft, zum Beispiel als Rena über einen Mord wegen ihres Vaters nachdachte, konnte Mion sie davon abhalten. In Watanagashi-hen, als Keiichi eine Puppe aus dem Spielzeugladen gewann schenkte er sie Rena. Daraufhin wurde Mion sehr verärgert und gestand ihre Zwillingsschwester, Shion, ihre Gefühle zu Keiichi. Dies war der Auslöser für die Morde, die Shion begann. In der zweiten Staffel, in einer neuen Welt, schenkte er die Puppe jedoch Mion. Aber sonst streiten sie nie wirklich. Rika Furude: Seit Anfang der Serie sind auch Rena und Rika sehr eng befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena, Rika mit nach Hause nehmen, da sie, sie sehr niedlich findet (meistens wenn sie ein Straf Spiel Outfit trägt). Rika sieht Rena als eine sehr freundliche und sachkundige Person. Allerdings als Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen die Schule in Gefangenschaft nahm, steht Rika ihr in den Weg, während dem Keiichi versuchte, Rena von der Zerstörung der Schule zu stoppen. Satoko Houjou: Rena und Satoko sind sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena Satoko, wie auch Rika, mit nach Hause mit nehmen (meistens wenn sie ein Straf Spiel Outfit trägt). Rena ist sehr um Satoko besorgt, da sie von Teppei missbraucht wurde, deshalb beschützt sie Satoko sehr. Miyo Takano: thumb|250px Rena und Miyo habe ein sehr seltsames Verhältnis miteinander. Vor allem in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Daybreak Kapitel". Da Rena in dieser Folge ein [[Steine des Einklangs |'Stein des Einklangs']] verschluckt, gesteht sie Miyo ihre Liebe. Erst will Miyo nichts davon wissen, doch als Rena plant mit ihr Oyashiro-samas Fluch auszulösen will, stimmt Miyo ihr zu. Jedoch verliebt Miyo den Stein und Rena verliebte sich in jemand anderes. In Renas dreißiger ähnelt sie Miyo. Trivia *Ihre Vergangenheit wird nach Rika am ausführlichsten beschrieben. *Der Name "Rena" hängt mit dem, des Autors Ryukishi07 zusammen. *Sie ist die einzige, die in ihrer Erwachsenen Form gezeigt wird. *Es gibt viele Alben, CD´s und Spiele mit ihrem Titelbild. Live Action thumb|Airi Matsuyama als Rena RyuuguAiri Matsuyama spielt in der Higurashi no Naku Koro nie Live-Action-Film-Serie Ryuugu Rena. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter